Attack on titan various x OC
by Aliceackerman
Summary: Alice Michaelis , this is her name , she was from the future 21st century , what happens when she ended up landing on her favorite anime ? What happens when she meets her fictional crush in front of her ? ...
1. An Otaku

_~ Sie Sind Des Essen Und Wir Sind Die Jager ! ~ _

That opening song echoed through the corridors that lead to Alice's room ...

Alice shifted in her bed and finally she jumped down onto her feet before she clicked the _"Dismissed" _button on her phone , in order to stop the alarm that kept ringing.

She sat on her bed in order to stop the drowsiness that engulfing her head and senses , she looked around her tidy and clean room which consists of her Attack on titan theme in it , she set her eyes on a certain wallpaper... a wallpaper which consists of the _"Humanity's strongest soldier"_ slashing his blades on a certain abnormal titan.

She instantly blushed , it was obvious that her favorite character in Attack on titan is the infamous _Levi Ackerman_ , known as _Rivialle_ , or _Heichou_ for short .

She quickly_ "Deleted"_ all her thoughts_ "For now"_ Towards that _"5'3 clean fairy soldier"_ , and yes , Levi is also a_ cleaning-obsessed Corporal._

"Michaelis ! Your breakfast's ready!" Her mom yelled downstairs which caused Alice to flinch slightly. "I'll be ready in a minute mom !" She replied her mom using the same volume that her mom used.

Without hesitate , Alice quickly got out of her sleeping junk and went to her nearby wardrobe , she opened it to reveal all her cosplay costumes , she looked at those Outfits intensely before she led out a long sigh.

"I wonder what'll i choose , the anime convention is 4pm , i need to choose one outfit that suits on me" Alice thought

Her eyes are being set on an Outfit ...

That long dark green cloak with a big wings of freedom symbol on it...

the uniform that every cadet wears to their battle...

A long boot and a raven wig...

A carvat...

"Aha! I'll choose Levi" Alice screamed as she hugged her outfit tightly and twirling around and completely forgotten the fact that she was late for breakfast.

* * *

She did her makeup and put on her Levi wig , ready to go to an anime convention festival ...

"Bye mom , i'll be back before eight!" Alice yelled

* * *

A/N: Ughh , it's a bit late now , and i hope you could apprieciate my 1st chapter of Attack on titan x OC , i accept harsh comments , sorry if this chapter is a bit short , i will try to edit it and make it longer

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on titan nor the characters , all the characters belong to Hajime Isayama , well i do own myself (Alice michaelis XD)


	2. Cosplayers?

Alice wore the complete cosplay of Levi Heichou , and she was happy and excited until she can't resist the urge to jump.

"Alice , you should eat your breakfast before you leave for the _"Animal"_ convention " her mom said bluntly.

"Mom , it's not** Animal** , it's **Anime** !" Alice replied in a harsh tone.

"Whatever" her mom then started to clean off the dishes leaving a _cosplayer_ dumbfounded over there.

Alice sighed before hugging her mom and saying her goodbyes.

_**Le timeskip bought to you by Levi's damn sexy ass 3 **_

Alice walked inside the hall with mouths hung wide agape , there were so many cosplayers under a roof !

Sebastian Michaelis from Black butler

Various main characters from Attack on titan

Kirito and Asuna from Sword art online

Kaneki Ken and other Tokyo ghoul cosplayers

And many more...

She began to spacing out for a while before she heard someone calling out to her.

"Yo Alice , Alice Fucking Michaelis , yoohoo !" A voice sounded very familiar for her taste.

She turned to the source of the sound and immediately , she ran as fast as she could .

She ran pass various cosplayers and occasionally will shouted some apologize to those cosplayers that she knocked over.

**_Alice's P.O.V_**

"Oh god please no ! , don't let it be Katie oh please i'm begging you god" I mentally screamed in my head

_**A/N: Okay , Katie is one of the most wildest fangirls in the whole wide world , she is a huge otaku , Her piercing screams will make your ears bleed and make all the cars go boom for out of shock. Katie Esygrey is her full name , she has long dirty blond hair and white pale skin, so don't mess with her XD**_

_**That's my Own OC**_

I heard some shuffling from my hiding spot , i put on my fake 3DMG and swiftly i "Tried" to escape that Lunatic's claws , but it was too strong

**_A/N: Okay , this is Alice's characteristics : Long shoulder length raven hair , dark brown eyes , flat-chested and skinny , often mistaken as a boy , a 15 year old girl (Don't judge pls)_**

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Alice my fake heichou , how adorable it is to have you over here to spent time with me , this humble otaku" with that , she glomped me and i instantly fell to the floor.

"Get off me you freak ! Okay , Katie ! Stop ! Listen!" I yelled at her

She instantly get off me , i dusted my outfit and glared holes through her head.

"Now , Katie , why are you here ? I thought you went to Japan with your family...

"Oh , we missed our flight and we have to wait here for a few days before we set off again."

"Okay , now would you like to buy some-

"Kyaaaaa! Black butler pillows and stickers ! " She shouted and immediately everyone in this room looked at her with big weird eyes .

I instantly dragged her out to get some fresh air , she's still in her fangirl mode . I sighed and looked her in the eyes

"Katie , sometimes , we don't need to be a huge fangirl to get everybody's attention , well i admit that i'm a fangirl but not as huge as you , i'm just an Attack on titan fangirl."

"I'm so sorry that i over-reacted , but i just - i just don't want to be alone"

I hugged her and pull her over to the Attack on titan corner

"Now , Katie , keep calm and try not to scream , just go and enjoy yourself" I smiled at her and she walked over there and started to grab as much as she could

I sighed and begin to walk my own way , i saw an odd woman in cloak walking pass everyone through the hall, i felt like i _Should_ follow her.

And so i did...

We walked pass the stairs and to an abandoned room , the cloak swaying behind that woman , i swear i saw a glimpse of her face , that face , it looked familiar to me ...

I accidentally knocked over some empty cans , and i immediately regretted it , i quickly ducked under a table , that cloaked figure looked at my direction before resuming to doing whatever she was doing.

Then i saw a light , a bright one , it covered the whole room and then i passed out...

_**A/N: Comments please XDXD Sorry if this is short XD **_


	3. Happy or not ?

**_Alice's P.O.V_**

_Thump thump thump thump thump _

_Shoot , it's the Military police , we've gotta hide her !_

_Hey , are you crazy ! We don't even know where she came from_

_Just shut up and hide her!_

_Yeah Mikasa , i think we should hide her _

_No , but she looks like a certain someone and look at that uniform she's wearing_

I heard some foreign voices , i immediately opened my eyes and stared into 3 pairs of familiar faces .

Thay helped me up and sat me under a tree , i looked over my surrounding ,

_Oh Hell no , what the fudges is going on around here , Attack on titan world , maybe i'm dreaming_

Mikasa , Eren and Armin introduced themselves to me . (They are still kids XD)

"Oh hey , may i ask how do i get over here?" I asked while i took down my fake wig

"We found you unconcious (I spelt it wrong right ? XD) in the underground " Eren explained with those turquoise eyes looked widely inside my brown orbs

"I'm not a soldier okay , i ummm yeah i stole these uniforms Hehe" I explained it to them .

_I can't tell the truth , or they'll think i'm crazy , but i think the incident will happen soon ..._

"Ummm Mikasa , can you get some fresh clothes for me , i kinda well , lost all of it " I scratched the back of my neck

_Yeah and come and think of it , who knows when will i be back and oh my beautiful outfits T^T_

Mikasa nodded and Eren and Armin helped me up to their house

They greeted their mom and her gaze went over my uniform

_"Young girl , it must be very dangerous outside those walls huh ? Come , let me get you some water " _Eren's mom went to get some water .

Mikasa sat beside Eren and looked at me with those cute eyes .

Eren's mom sat the water on the table before she smiled sweetly at me

_I felt pity for her , she was a great mom , but sadly , she had to die , i wonder if i could change the fate that she will be going through ..._

_" Eren said he's going in the scout regiment " Mikasa said _

_"Mikasa shut up ! " _

_Yeah i remember this scene ..._

I looked over to Eren and his mom arguing

i felt dizzy and i swear i heard my screams and a loud thump

**_Mikasa's P.O.V_**

Eren and his mom began arguing completely forgotten the fact that Alice is under one roof with us , i looked over to Alice and she fell down completely passed out .

I quickly rushed over to her side and i saw that Eren and her mom had stopped their arguing and came over to help that poor girl too . We took off her jacket and changed her into a comfortable attire .

_I wonder if her past is the same as me , she stole those uniforms , i wonder if she have her parents to love or not ..._

Speaking about Eren , her mom dosen't want to lose her own blood and flesh only child , but i had to say it , if Eren wants to join the scout regiment , then_ so do i ..._

Eren have the personality of a curious child , he wanted to explore those outside world , as much as Armin wants to look at the ocean .

And me , i just go with the flow , i don't have any hope anyways ...

_**Eren's P.O.V**_

I just , i just wanted to see the outside world , it's not that big deal right , i wanted to explore as much as Armin wants to see the ocean . I don't wanna die in these walls , not today , not this time , not now ...

_**Alice's P.O.V**_

I woke up in a room , a plain room , i felt my head throbbing in pain , i sat up and

_Oh god , don't tell me this is real , it's not a dream ! _

I looked at my attire and noticed that it have been replaced by a long normal white dress that fits me , i'd assume that this was his mom's dress .

I stepped out of the room and i saw Eren's mom

"Ummm , hi do you know where is Mikasa and Eren ? "

_"Oh them , they went out for a bit , but i assume they'll be back " _

I thanked her and i walked out to the streets to find them , i heard some whimpering and shouting in an alley , i knew what's going on , Armin and the bullies ...

I ran as fast as i could and i saw a bunch of nobodies bullying Armin , i shouted

"Get away from him immediately ! Or you'll regret what you have done ! Go scram !

They looked at me in fear and they ran away as fast as they could .

I kneeled down to a crying Armin , i hugged him tightly before i checked his wounds , he leaned tiredly on my back , i carried him up , i saw Mikasa and Erem walking pass the alley and i shouted to them , signalling that we are here.

Mikasa and Eren heard my scream and they immediately rushed over to help us .

_"Oh my god , what happened , is it the bullies again ! I swear i'll-" _

" _Alice , are you alright ? You need to rest , and t-thank you for helping Armin " _

" Eren , it's alright , And Mikasa , no need to thank me , as a friend , i should help ya'll right ..."

They hugged me tightly , added by an ouch from Armin .

We sat Armin down on a bench before Mikasa went to buy some medicine , we checked and bandaged Armin wounded body before i carried a sleeping Armin and a childishly cute Eren on my back , Mikasa walked beside me quietly , we went back and i carefully rested an injured Armin on the sofa , Eren and Mikasa sat beside Armin examining his facial expression and his wound.

I chuckled lightly before i started to_ brainstorming_ again

_" How do i stop that incident from happening ? Should i get them out from this house ? Should i just let it be ? Should i change the history ? "_

_Should i go back to my world ? ..._


End file.
